


Her Name Was Eponine

by Iminthecorner1991



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iminthecorner1991/pseuds/Iminthecorner1991
Summary: This wasn't how she wanted to die, she wanted to do so much but yet time was drawing nearer and her life was shortening





	Her Name Was Eponine

Eponine's life was slowly draining away as she lay in her hospital bed

Dying of cancer was not on her "To-Do" list. She wanted to go travelling, learn a few new languages, learn about different cultures then come back to France and live out her days happily with her two Men. But life, as it always does, crushed her dreams with a harsh reality. She was dying from a terminal illness she did not want. It wasn't that she was scared, oh no, Eponine wasn't scared of anything. The years of abuse from her parents had made her tougher than any girl her age should really be. It was just that she didn't want to leave this earth so young. She had so much to do and she wasn't done. She wanted to sketch with Courferyac and Combferre, read poems with Jehan; she wanted to talk about love and life with Musichetta and her boys. She wanted to love Enjolras and Grantaire 

She wanted to live to the fullest.

Running her fingers through the blonde curls she loved so much Eponine smiled softly. Enjolras had offered to stay the night while Grantaire went home to sleep, 'Ponine knew her time was running short. She had to say goodbye to everyone before she took her final breath. Turning herself on her side she tickled his chin then ran her finger gently around his earlobe giggling softly as he woke up

"Eponine, Sweetheart? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just wanted to say goodbye" 'Ponine ran her thumb along Enjolras' lip then smiled weakly burrowing further into the pillows. No words were needed in their tender moment, just smiles and soft touches "You will look after 'Taire for me, won't you?" Tears streamed down Enjolras's face as he gazed out of the window. This was it, she was going and nothing could prepare him for the evident heartbreak that was impending "You know I will amour, stop asking such silly questions" He wiped his eyes then kissed her forehead mumbling "I love you, just give me a moment my love" 

Standing from the chair he was in Enjolras made his way from the room and down to the waiting room where all their friends were sitting.  
His eyes made contact with Grantaire and he smiled weakly then cleared his throat mumbling "I... Uhh... Whoever's next" Without waiting for a response Enjolras fled the hospital and slid down the nearest wall muffling his pained sobs with his hand. He rocked back and forth for a while then stopped leaning his head back against the brick wall behind him "Don't take her away. She needs to stay here; she needs to be with me and 'Taire. We love her" A voice made him jump "Enjolras. Oh my boy, she loves you too" Jean sat down placing an aging arm around his son's shoulder then pulled him into his side "She loves you more than you'll ever know my Son"

~In the waiting room~

"I'll go next" Everyone's eyes turned to Courferyac as the young man stood up placing a sleeping Gavroche's head in Jehan's lap. He took a slow and steady pace to Eponine's room then stopped outside her door peering in, with a careful knock he poked his head around and smiled at Eponine who was lazily smiling back "I knew you'd come next" Shuffling in he wandered over to the chair then sat down taking her small hand in his own large one "I'm not going to make it Courf. I just want you to promise one thing, look after Gavroche" A lump was stuck in Courferyac’s throat making it impossible for him to speak "'Ponine.... I..." He pressed his lips against hers softly letting their mouths move together. Her smile was all the confirmation he needed to know that she understood he'd do what she asked. He pressed his forehead to hers holding her hand lightly then beamed as she giggled softly closing her eyes "You silly boy" For a few moments he panicked reaching over to press the emergency button then breathed a sigh of relief as Eponine opened her eyes and mumbled "I love you all, you know? I just love Enjolras and 'Taire more"

He nodded his head carefully brushing the hair from her eyes then whispered "I'll send Jehan in next"

Jehan and Eponine sat in comfortable silence as they cuddled. He brushed the hair from her forehead and placed a few light kisses to her clammy skin then picked up his satchel and fished out his poetry book then sat in the chair next to the bed and started reading. Once or twice Eponine's eyes fell shut and Jehan panicked but her eyes would open and she smiled nodding for him to continue, closing the book Jehan placed it back in his satchel then leaned forward pecking her forehead "You look tired, I shall come back later" Taking his hand in hers 'Ponine shook her head then kissed his hand "I haven't got long left Jehan. I just wanted you to read one last poem to me" Closing his eyes Jehan smiled then recited a Sonnet he knew so well

“Not marble, nor the gilded monuments   
Of princes, shall outlive this powerful rhyme;  
But you shall shine more bright in these contents   
Than unswept stone, besmear'd with sluttish time.   
When wasteful war shall statues overturn,   
And broils root out the work of masonry,   
Nor Mars his sword nor war's quick fire shall burn  
The living record of your memory.   
'Gainst death and all-oblivious enmity  
Shall you pace forth; your praise shall still find room  
Even in the eyes of all posterity   
That wear this world out to the ending doom.  
So, till the judgment that yourself arise,   
You live in this, and dwell in lovers' eyes.” 

"How are you feeling cherie?" Grantaire slowly sat down in the chair by Eponine's bed after Jehan had left taking her hand in his, carefully slotting his fingers in between hers. Eponine smiled slowly lifting their hands up and kissed Grantaire's hand sighing "I feel complete. I only have one thing to say to you 'Taire. You need to find love again, don't let me break your heart" Grantaire took a shaky breath then laughed pathetically before letting his tears free "Oh mon amour, you are the only person who could ever have any rights to break my heart" Eponine sunk into her pillows and smiled weakly squeezing Grantaire's hand then lifted it to her lips and mumbled "I have no rights to break your heart 'Taire. But I know this is breaking your heart and I wish for nothing but your happiness" Her breaths came in short spurts and Grantaire shook his head as Eponine's eyes finally started closing "No. No keep them open sweetheart. Look at me, keep them open my love"

"I... I" With one last breath Eponine's eyes closed. Grantaire stared at her shaking his head then placed his head on her chest and sobbed. The door creaked open and Enjolras walked in quietly, the scene before him was breaking his heart completely. Turning his face to the door Grantaire let a new fresh batch of tears fall as he choked on a sob "I... I can't live without her Enj" He pressed his forehead to her shoulder. Both his larger hands enveloping her much smaller one "I can't be without her. I can't... I can't" Enjolras felt his breath hitch. He struggled to breathe normally as he slid down the wall and sat just inside the door. "Neither can I 'Taire"


End file.
